


To Loose a Pet

by marvelousrats



Series: Jetko Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jet being a good boyfriend, M/M, Mental Health Issues, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: “Hey, love. What’s up?” Zuko said as he hung his coat on the coat rack.Jet shook himself out of his spaced out state and frowned. “I don’t think Druk is feeling alright.” He motioned at the cat.Jetko Week Day 3- Promises
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	To Loose a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Finally processing my cat's death like four months after it happened by projecting onto Jet and Zuko? Ridiculous.
> 
> The way that I cried while writing this. I'm sorry, I don't mean to make things sad, but I am sad so...
> 
> Also don't let your cats around lilies, they are deadly. 
> 
> You can give me a follow on tumblr [here](https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/)

When Zuko got home from the tea shop, Jet was sitting on their couch slicing off bits of apple with a switchblade. The ashtray on the coffee table was filled with cigarettes and the business card for the veterinarian’s office was sitting next to it. Their cat, a small brown tabby, was curled in his lap. “Hey, love. What’s up?” Zuko said as he hung his coat on the coat rack. 

Jet shook himself out of his spaced out state and frowned. “I don’t think Druk is feeling alright.” He motioned at the cat with the knife. 

“What? What happened?” Zuko sat next to Jet and picked up the cat gently. Druk let out a pitiful mew that was unlike any of his normal noises. “Baby, what happened. What’s wrong boyo?”

“Are you talking to me or the cat?” Jet smirked. 

“The cat,” Zuko replied. Jet rolled his eyes.

“He’s been having a hard time walking and his food dish was still full this morning. He also pissed on the floor so you own me for cleaning that up,” Jet said. Zuko smiled guiltily. “I called the vet and he has an appointment tomorrow,” Jet said. Zuko nodded doubtfully, his face still etched with worry. “Don’t worry, baby, he’ll be okay.” He wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple. Zuko scratched the cat’s ears and relaxed a bit when he started to purr. 

Zuko stayed in that same spot for most of the night while he and Jet smoked and drank a bottle of wine between them. He finally got up to make eggs for the two of them. Druk followed him, his steps wobbly and unsure. Zuko added some cuts of fish to the pan and chopped up some green onions, garlic, and ham before adding that to the eggs. 

“Why does it smell like fish in here?” Jet wrinkled his nose as he walked into the kitchen. 

“It’s for the boy.” Zuko replied and pointed at the cat who was lying limply on the floor. “He needs to eat and maybe he’ll eat this.” Jet nodded and bent down to stroke the cat’s soft flank. Unfortunately when Zuko put the plate of fish down in front of Druk, he ignored it. He didn’t sleep on Zuko’s chest like he normally did that night either. 

When Zuko woke up, he found Druk lying on the floor of their bedroom and for a second, he thought the cat had died. He knelt down and put his hand on Druk’s ribs, feeling the shallow rise and fall of his breathing. He sat there until Jet woke up. 

“Baby, he’s gonna be okay.” Jet sat next to him. He put one hand over Zuko’s and the other rubbed small circles on Zuko’s back. “I promise.” Zuko nodded, but he didn’t look convinced. He turned and tucked his face into Jet’s neck. 

“I don’t want to lose him,” he murmured. 

“I know, darlin’. You won’t.” Jet tangled his fingers in Zuko’s inky curls. Druk was twelve years old now. Zuko had brought him with when his parents had gotten divorced, then when he moved to Ba Sing Se for college, and now he was the king of Jet and Zuko’s apartment. Jet wasn’t usually a huge fan of house pets, but the little brown tabby had a place in his heart. His confidant strut and his demanding yowl when he was hungry had grown on Jet over the years. 

Zuko collected the cat in his arms and stood up. “Coffee,” he said, curtly. Jet nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Zuko made coffee with one hand while the other still held Druk. He sat silently with his legs crossed and Druk on his lap. Jet thought he looked like a super villain with his scar and the cat and the all black clothing, but he didn’t say anything. When the coffee finished brewing, Jet poured them each a cup and added a little almond milk to his own. He sat down across the table from Zuko and searched for something to say. Zuko’s unscarred eye was red and his eyebrow was angled down. Jet knew from experience that was what he looked like before he started crying. He wanted to say something about how Druk was going to pull through and that everything was going to be okay, because he wasn’t sure that was true. He’d never seen Druk like this before and he was getting really worried. 

“Do you want to take off work today?” He finally said. Zuko nodded. “Do you want me to call Iroh.” 

“I think I can call my own uncle,” Zuko growled. 

“Okay, okay, I’m just trying to help.” Jet held up a hand placatingly. Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I’m not fucking hungry!” He yelled, his eyes shining with tears. 

Jet smiled sadly. “Okay, my love.” Zuko got like this whenever his depression got bad. Jet had learned to shut up and try to comfort him as best he could. He left the kitchen and made a nest of pillows and blankets on their couch, then he went back into the kitchen to grab some snacks and put a pot of tea on while Zuko called Iroh. When Zuko hung up, Jet pulled him into the living room and put him in the pile of pillows and put a fluffy blanket over his shoulders. He finished making the tea and turned on a lighthearted movie. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko said, glaring up at him. He looked less like a very angry and sad human and more like a pile of fluff. 

“Kindling. I’m building your funeral pyre,” Jet said.

“Thank the spirits. Me and Druk are going out together. I’ve been waiting for this day,” Zuko said. 

“Babe, no,” Jet said. He handed Zuko a cup of tea and sat down next to him. “I’m trying to make you feel better.” He took a sip of his own tea.

“I’ll feel better when the vet gives Druk the all clear,” Zuko said. “ _ If _ the vet gives Druk the all clear.” He looked down at the cat lying in his lap. “I’ve been carrying him around all morning and he hasn’t even yelled at me. Jet, I-I don’t think he’s going to make it.” 

“Zuko, I’m so sorry.” He took one of Zuko’s hands into his own. “He’s lived a good life.” 

“Creative words of comfort,” Zuko said sarcastically.

“Sorry, darlin’. I really don’t know what to say.” Jet looked at the ground.

“Then don’t fucking say anything!” Zuko snarled. “Sorry, I shouldn’t yell at you. It’s not your fault. It’s just easier to be angry than it is to be sad.” 

“I know what you mean.” Jet squeezed his hand lightly. Zuko squeezed back. “I don’t want to lose him either.” He rubbed Druk’s ears. “He’s a good cat.” Zuko leaned into Jet, tears finally rolling down his cheek. Jet wrapped his arms around the smaller man and buried his face in his neck. 

“He’s the best cat.” Zuko replied, his voice strained. He clung to one of Jet’s biceps with his free hand, his nails digging into the taut skin. The two barely moved until they had to go to the veterinarian’s office. Jet drove, not trusting Zuko’s already impaired vision. Zuko kept it together while they waited in the waiting room, one hand scratching Druk through his carrying case and the other gripping Jet’s tightly. Jet rubbed Zuko’s back while they waited in the cold, white room. Feverish heat rolled off Zuko, nearly enough to burn Jet’s hand, but he didn’t say anything. He chewed on the piece of wheat in his mouth to distract himself from the dreadful thoughts of what was going to happen in the next few days. He mentally tallied all the sharp objects and pill bottles he would need to keep away from Zuko for a while, at least until his next therapy appointment. However, he still didn’t know how to keep Zuko from burning himself. It’s not like he could take away someone else’s bending for temporary periods of time. He had already gotten Smellerbee to cover his next few shifts and he was going to call Iroh when they got home to reschedule Zuko’s work days. 

“Druk?” The veterinarian called. The two stood and followed her into the back office. She quickly looked over Druk, a worried look on her face. She bended some water out of a basin and ran it over Druk’s flank. “I have some bad news.” Zuko steeled his expression and nodded. “Now, I’m not 100% sure, but based solely on my initial examination, your cat has extreme liver failure. The tissue is far too damaged for me to be able to do anything on my own and any further surgery has a low survival rate. Not to mention the high cost.” 

“What’s the further surgery?” Zuko asked. Jet put a hand on his arm and frowned even further. 

“Well, we could try a feed tube and IV fluid tubes, but most of his liver has been destroyed and he is severely dehydrated, not to mention he is quite old so that affects his chance of survival as well,” She said.

“What could have caused this?” Jet asked.

“I could detect traces of poison in the damaged tissue, likely from something he ate,” she said. 

“Oh,  _ Angi _ . The fire lilies Mom sent me.” Zuko sighed and hung his head. “I threw them away, but Druk must have gotten to them.” 

“Fire lilies  _ are _ very poisonous to cats. They could have easily done this kind of damage,” the vet said. “Your best option is euthanasia. It’s a quick and painless death.” Jet saw Zuko tense when she said that. “Do you want a chance to discuss it?” She cocked her head sympathetically. Zuko nodded. When she left, Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet and buried his face in his shoulder. Jet hugged him tightly and bit back tears. Zuko’s hands grew hot on his back, burning his skin through his sweatshirt. 

“Baby, your hands,” Jet said. Zuko stepped away from him and looked at the door the vet left through disdainfully. 

“How could I be so fucking stupid? I knew those lilies were poisonous! I should have fucking incinerated them on the spot!” He yelled, fire sparking to life in his hands. It danced around his fingers menacingly. Jet put a hand on his jaw and the fire died down, leaving plumes of smoke to waft into the air. 

“It’s not your fault, Zuko. There’s no way you could have known,” he said, his voice soft. 

“Easy for you to say, do you even care about him?” Zuko snarled. 

“Hey! I put up with a lot of shit from you, but now you’re just trying to hurt me.” Jet snapped. “He was my cat too. I loved him just as much as you did. I just have to be rational, because I know you won’t be.” It was a low blow and they both knew it. 

“Fuck you, Jet. He’s not dead yet,” his voice was low and dangerous. “She said there was still a chance. We could do the surgery.” 

“Zuko, you know that’s unreasonable. We probably can’t afford it and she said the survival rate was low,” Jet said. 

“I don’t fucking care! He’s my cat, I’m not just going to kill him!” He yelled, sparks flying out of his mouth. One landed on Jet’s arm and he yelped. That dragged Zuko out of his angry haze and he said, “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry.” He grabbed Jet’s arm and examined the tiny charred mark. He sighed softly. “She’s probably right. He looks miserable, it’s probably best if we just put him down,” he conceded. “I just didn’t think this day would come so soon.” Tears welled up in the corner of his right eye. He walked over to Druk who was still lying on the examination table and ran a hand over his soft fur. Jet walked over to him and twined their fingers together. His vision blurred and tears spilled down his own cheeks. They splashed on the steel table and he brushed them onto the floor. Zuko bumped his shoulder into Jet’s. They stood there like that for a few moments before the vet came back. 

“So, what did you two decide?” She smiled sadly.

“We want to put him down,” Zuko mumbled. The vet nodded. 

“It’s a very painless way to help Druk move on,” she said. “I’m going to go get the drugs, I’ll be right back. Say your goodbyes.” Zuko and Jet nodded solemnly. 

Zuko leaned down and buried his nose in Druk’s fur. Jet scratched his hindquarters and rubbed Zuko’s back. “Goodbye, Druk, my beautiful sweet boy,” Zuko said, his words muffled by fur. Jet kept his goodbyes silent, not wanting to impede Zuko’s emotional moment. The vet came back and she explained the procedure while Zuko and Jet cried silently. Jet tried to be stoic for Zuko when he was finally put down, but he broke down as Druk’s paws gave their final twitches. He hugged Zuko tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Would you like to take him home or would you like us to cremate him here?” The vet said. 

“I’ll do it,” Zuko hissed, fire dancing behind his tearstained eyes. The vet nodded and put Druk in a cat coffin. Zuko held the box in his lap on the drive home, his face cold and emotionless. They put Druk’s coffin on the back patio and fire danced to life in Zuko’s palm. He breathed and the fire breathed with him. He aimed the fire at the cardboard box and a stream of white hot fire hit the box. Jet watched the box burn and the stench of burning flesh filled his nose. Zuko kept up the constant stream of fire until the only thing left was a pile of ash and a few bones. They swept the remains into a bag and put it in a jewelry box Kiyi made for Zuko for his birthday one year, despite him never wearing jewelry. They put it on the mantle above their fireplace. Zuko flopped down onto the couch and Jet laided on top of him. They ate the snacks Jet had put in the nest for dinner and fell asleep there. 

Jet woke up first for the first time in their whole relationship. He went to the kitchen and made coffee. Zuko wandered in a while later and practically fell into Jet’s arms. “Hey, babe,” Jet said softly. He held his face in his hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Jet, fuck me,” he mumbled. 

“What? Zuko, it’s like 8:00 and you look so sad.” Jet stroked his cheek. 

“I don’t care.” He leaned up to kiss Jet. Jet pushed him away. “Please, Jet, I don’t want to think anymore.” 

“Zuko I don’t think that’s the best idea. You’ll just regret it.” He stepped away from Zuko and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Don’t tell me how I’ll feel! They’re my emotions and it’s my body.” He glared at Jet. 

“I know you, Zu. You’re trying to use sex to push down your feelings and that’s not healthy.” Zuko rolled his eyes and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He poured whiskey into his coffee and chugged the whole cup. He refilled his cup with coffee and whiskey and took a sip. 

“Is this better?” He scowled. Jet sighed. He put the whiskey back in the liquor cabinet and took the mug from Zuko’s hands. He poured it down the sink, ignoring protests from Zuko. He spent the day making sure Zuko ate something healthy, drank water, and took his antidepressants. Jet laid awake in bed that night while Zuko paced around their bedroom. 

“Yuan for your thoughts?” Jet said. 

“I don’t like sleeping without him. Should we get another cat?” He said. 

“Maybe give it a few days,” Jet said. “But we can if you want.” 

“Promise?” Zuko raised his eyebrow.

“Promise, now come to bed.” Jet said and patted the mattress. Zuko nodded and crawled under the sheets. He clung to Jet like a koala otter, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and one hand tangled in Jet’s hair. 


End file.
